Currently, with the rapid development of the Internet, network applications tend to be diversified. Especially, with the popularity of mobile devices, applications (Apps), such as instant communication tools, electronic mailboxes, web browsers, etc., have been widely used in various aspects of daily lives and work of people.
However, due to the increasingly intense competition in the application market and growing similarities in technologies among competitive application enterprises, the user experience has become a soft power in the competition of applications, which has become an index for evaluating whether a product is successful or not.
Moreover, in order to maintain the competitive power of an application, an improvement in functions of the application and an upgrade of a version of the application are performed frequently in order to enhance the user experience.
Generally, each time when a version of an application is upgraded, a prompt is sent to a terminal device (for example, a mobile device) where the application is installed for performing an update.
Firstly, frequent pushes of update prompts by an application publisher leads to a large consumption of system resources of a server of the publisher, and a terminal device also needs to respond to the update prompts frequently, which also consumes a large amount of system resources of the terminal device.
Secondly, such frequent update prompts disturb users severely, which leads to a very poor user experience.
Furthermore, due to the frequent update prompts, the users have to update the application to solve such perplexity, resulting in an update of a large number of applications, which occupies a large amount of network bandwidth.
Therefore, a current technical problem that needs to be solved urgently by one skilled in the art is: how to propose an update mechanism for an application to reduce the frequency of pushing update prompts, reduce the consumption of system resources of mobile devices and servers, reduce the occupancy of network bandwidth, and enhance the user experience.